Unexpected Feelings
by saturnz-moonlit-beauty
Summary: TalaHil.OneShot. Hilary finds that Tyson’s cheating on her. So she cries by the lake all alone until Tala comes by and comforts her. Rated T for kiss description and language. Please Read and Review.


**Summary:** TalaHil.OneShot. Hilary finds that Tyson's cheating on her. So she cries by the lake all alone until Tala comes by and comforts her. Rated T for kiss description and language.

**Tala might seem VERY OOC in this ...so PLEASE forgive me !! They KISS in my story ! So hope you don't find that very OOC for Tala. **

And yes, I own beyblade ...haha...nahh just kidding ...though i wish i did :(

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Tears rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably. It was night time and Hilary was sitting by the lake. Her back was rested on a tree as she hugged her knees, crying into them.

_How could he?_ She sobbed. She loved Tyson more than anything. She was dead sure he felt the same way too. But she was wrong.

Just a few hours earlier, she had baked Tyson's favourite chocolate and went to give it to him. She went to his dojo to see if he was there. But no luck. Just as she was coming out of the dojo, she saw him making out with another girl.

Her heart stopped. W-was she seeing right? Was that Tyson?

She moved closer and her suspicions were confirmed. That _was_ Tyson. Tears welled up in her huge hazel eyes. She dropped the cake on the ground in shock and it landed with a _plop_.

It was as though a knife had cut through her heart. She cried on seeing Tyson make out with another girl.

She couldn't watch it anymore. She ran away from the scene, she ran until her legs lost all their energy, she ran until her breath got so constricted that she couldn't even breathe, she ran until she reached her only place of solace. It was by the quiet lake side.

And now she sat there, crying her heart out. _That two-timing bastard_. Hilary cursed him mentally.

But there was nothing she could do about it. Hilary was too naïve and gullible. Another girl would had beaten she shit out of her boyfriend if he was cheating on her. But Hilary didn't have that courage and strength. Besides, she saw no point in it. Yeah, go beat him and tell him what a bastard he is and yell at him. And then? What happens? It's not like she can go into the past and change anything. What's done is done.

Who knows? He might tell her he's sorry and fall on her knees but he could still be cheating on her. There was no guarantee at all. And even him he promised that he won't cheat anymore, Hilary knew Tyson would break the promise.

But all this mental talk did her no good. Her mind believed what it saw about Tyson. But her heart just refused to.

Hilary rubber her eyes on her sleeve and got up. She HAD to get over it. There were much better people than Tyson. But somewhere deep in her heart, she knew she still loved him to the core. That just brought more tears to her eyes.

Still in tears and shock, she started to walk back to her home. She looked down as she walked and suddenly found herself bumping into something hard. She looked to see what and her eyes widened.

"Watch where you're going, girl" The person said. She recognized him as Tala from the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Just as Tala looked down at the girl he'd bumped into, he realized it was Hilary. He wanted to say something nasty to her but something changed his mind.

As he looked into her eyes, he noticed they were deep red. Her face was tear stained and she looked more miserable than ever.

_Was she crying?_ He asked himself. _Obviously_ His mind answered. Her eyes showed pure look of hurt and sadness.

Hilary looked deep into his stunning blue eyes. It was as though she couldn't look away. His eyes stole her glance as she continued to stare at him.

Suddenly she snapped from her thoughts and mumbled, "Sorry".

Tala didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to handle a damsel in distress.

He watched as Hilary said a small sorry and walked past him. Something about her and the whole situation made him want to call her into his arms and comfort her.

_Well what the hell are you waiting for then? _His mind growled.

He felt his emotions rise up. "Um Hilary ...wait" he said quietly.

She hadn't even walked a few steps when he called her name. She turned and once again looked into the captivating blue eyes. Something about him gave her comfort. Though Tala was said to be a very cold person, his eyes were soft and showed a gentle feeling.

Tala too looked into her eyes. He felt warmth radiating into his body.

Instinctively, and very contrary to his cocky attitude, he pulled her into a hug.

Hilary was shocked. But just for a moment. As soon as she landed in his arms, she embraced him back. More tears came down her cheeks and she sobbed onto his shoulder.

He didn't care if his shirt was getting soaked in tears. Tala gently stroked her silky brown strands and comforted her. He loved the feel of her, he smell, her touch.

She was intoxicating. She was beautiful.

Then Tala did something he wouldn't have done even in his wildest dreams.

He looked down at her cherry coloured lips and kissed her. The action first shocked him too, but as Hilary responded, he felt at ease and continued kissing her.

Hilary was extremely bemused when Tala pulled her into a kiss. For heaven's sake, she didn't even know him that well.

But as soon as his warm lips touched her mouth, she felt heat rise in her body. He was so amazingly gentle. She felt all her worries just go away instantly. She liked the feeling...no, she _loved _it.

So he kissed him back, responding as subtlety as him.

He tasted so good. Even kissing Tyson didn't make her feel as aroused as she was now.

His tongue stoked her lower lip as he asked for entrance. Hilary allowed it, and soon the kiss deepened. He wasn't rough or evasive, but very gentle and soft. Hilary found she couldn't resist him. She tugged harder on his shirt and moved closer. Their bodies were now stuck together.

Tala was the best thing that ever happened to her today, and he was a damn good kisser. Their lips moved rhythmically, parting every now and then for air.

She didn't feel any guilt as she kissed him. Tyson did the same thing to her. And she had every right to kiss another guy when her own boyfriend was cheating on her.

Tala still had no clue as to why he was doing this, but one thing was for sure. He was happy that he could comfort Hilary with a kiss. He realized how much he enjoyed kissing her. Her sweet smell and taste left him mesmerized.

As they both continued to move their lips against each other, everything around them disappeared and they felt pure ecstasy. No sorrow, no confusion...just simple happiness and content.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

There you go!! How was it?! How was the KISS?

**PLEASE REVIEW !! THANKS !!**


End file.
